Jungle Immorality
by Luna The Silver Fox
Summary: "It was quiet down deep, a water cavern filling your senses; you can't think, your eyes are blurred with salt, all around is blue and opaque." Based on the 1990 film, RalphXOC, JackXOC and SimonXOC
1. Accident

Characters:

Ralph Getty

Jack Furrh

Simon Dale

"Piggy", Tyler Pipoly

Pedro

Tex, Joseph Timberton

Roger Rule

Bill Tanner

Tommy Aniston

Sheraton Jonston

Patterson

Sam and Eric Taft

Tony Johnson

Lawrence Channing

Characters:

April Capston 2

Laura Nevin 1

Faye Tristan 4

Rosaline Hebbe 7

Tabitha Gables 5

Sara Darren 3

Chava Goldstein 6

Annalise Machadden 10

Holly Michal 8

Ella Brett 9

Lyla January 11

Chapter 1 Accident

It was quiet down deep, a water cavern filing your senses; you can't think, your eyes are blurred with salt, all around is blue and opaque.-Laura Nevin-Getty, March 21, 1992, the anniversary of her return.

The ocean was warm, salty and dry; they had been swimming for hours, the plane had gone down in a flurry of smoke and flames. The teenagers and children floundered in the waves, of both genders and ages 8-17. Each time a wave came, more were pulled under and their pleas washed out. "Find the raft!" yelled one of the boys, his brunette hair clinging to his brow; he had the injured pilot in his arms. He dove under again, a young woman was being dragged under. Her dark blonde hair, cut medium length flowed out in front of her. The young man grabbed her around her slim waist and pulled her up. The young woman coughed and sputtered when they reached the surface. "Thank you." "Your welcome, I'm going to get the raft." "Huh?" he dove under again, the raft blew into a boat of hope. The teens and children climbed in, another young woman with short reddish blonde hair, was doing her best to comfort the whimpering younger children. Of all the hundred and fifty teens and children on the plane, only thirty were left on the dark raft. They floated towards an island, a dark spot in the cerulean ocean; immediately when they reached the island four young men jumped out and helped guide the raft into shore. The island was huge, covered with jungles and two mountains, it had two peninsulas, in between was a sandbar and beach. At last they made it to the beach, they dragged their wet and weary bodies to a clearing in the jungle. One of the young men had a ripped up cast, he was sitting on a fallen tree, he then took out a small stick rubbed it and green light emanated from it. "Where does the light come from?" asked a small boy with buck teeth. "From some kind of chemical." said the young man, birds were shrieking and calling out, everyone shivered. "It will be pitch black in a few minutes, we should go through everyone's names and ages" said a fat boy with glasses. "Good idea." said the young man holding the green glowstick. "Start over here with the girls." said the fat boy. "I'm Laura Nevin, 15.5,from the Angels Academy." said the dark reddish blonde with medium length hair and cobalt eyes. "April Capston, 16, also from Angels Academy." said the short haired strawberry blonde with aqua eyes. " Sara Darren, 15, from Angels." said the reddish brunette pulled in a ponytail and green eyes. "Faye Tristan, 15, from Angels." said the curly honey brunnette, with light blue eyes. "Tabitha Gables or Tabby, 15, from Angels." said the black hair with chocolate highlights, and green eyes. "Chava Goldstein, 15, from Hebrew Girls School." said a long haired dark brunette with grey eyes. "Rosaline Hebbe, or Rosie, 16, also from Hebrew Girls School." said a curly reddish brunette hair pulled into two French braids with green eyes and freckles. "Holly Michal, 16 Braedurn School." said a curly redhead with blue eyes. "Ella Brett, 16, also Braedurn." said the long haired brownish blonde with blue grey eyes. "Annalise Machadden, Anna, Lise, Annie or Allie, 14, from the German Embassy." said the light brunette with red highlights, with light blue eyes. "Lyla January, 14, from

Angels." said a small redhead with blonde highlights and green grey eyes. They had gone through most of the girls and then it was on to the boys. "Ralph Getty, 16, Military Academy." said the young man with the ripped up cast and messy brown hair. "Jack Furrh, 17, Military Academy" said the tall blonde with bright blue eyes. "Tyler Pipoly, Piggy, 15, Military Academy." said the fat boy with glasses, this caused choruses of laughter. "Simon Dale, 16, Military Academy." said the curly haired light brunette with bright blue eyes. "Pedro Delgado, 14, Military ." said the young man of Mexican descent with black coarse hair and dark brown eyes. "Roger Rule, 16, Military." said the brunette cut in a bowl shape and grey eyes. "Tex, 16, Military." "Bill, 16, Military." "Tommy, 15, Military." "Sheraton, 16, Military." "Wemys Patterson, 15, Military." "Sam and Eric,11, Military." said a set of twin boys with brown hair and eyes. "I guess that's everyone." said Piggy adjusting his glasses. "I'm hungry." said a little boy with dark blue eyes and short blonde hair. "Yea me too, and thirsty." said another small boy, all the other boys nodded and said a quiet 'yes'. "We are all thirsty and hungry." said Ralph. "We should sleep first and explore tomorrow." said Ralph, as he said that everyone realized how tired they were and began to find a place to sleep. Laura and April fell asleep next to each other, everyone else curled up in a big pile, Captain Benson lay in the protective arms of a fallen palm tree.


	2. Island

2. The Island

The sun was beginning to cast a warm glow through the palm trees and creepers, when the young man called Simon awoke Ralph. "Sir, water!" he told Ralph excitedly. Everyone was up and running to the pool that Simon had discovered earlier that morning. Laura drank and washed her face; April drank, washed and ran her wet fingers through her hair to brush it into place, all the other girls did the same regimen on themselves. Everyone then went exploring, they discovered a lookout of sorts at the top of a cliff with a single tree on it. Then they returned to the beach and where the fallen trees were. Ralph while walking around with Piggy had discovered a large conch shell, which he blew to call everyone, to have a an assembly. Most of the children and teens were finding fruit, or exploring more; Jack, Roger and Tex had discovered that the island had pigs and an abundance of game. Then the conch rang out it's trumpeting voice, the boys and girls ran towards it. Ralph stood holding the conch. "So whoever gets the conch has the right to speak." said Ralph. "Could I have it?" asked Piggy. "Ok, who knows we are here? No one does, they knew where we were going, but we never made it, so it's important to try and get rescued." "Right we must have a plan and rules." said Ralph nodding. "Are you the leader sir?" asked one of the small boys. "Jack should be!" "But Ralph's the colonel!" "Ralph is chief!" they all cried. "Guess you just won the election." said Jack with a lopsided grin. With that decided they, went to find wood for a signal fire and build shelters, boys and girls alike. While working on the shelters, Jack and Piggy started in on each other, " Better learn to live with yourself, 'cause we ain't gonna get rescued." said Jack cutting off a creeper to tie up one end of a shelter. "What we need is positive people not people trying to scare people!" "Oh yea suck it shit brain!" said Jack handing April one of the creepers. "His name's not shit brain it's Piggy!" yelled the Twins in unison. "Yea Piggy! Haha!" laughed the other boys, the girls did not laugh at all. "Shut up! Everyone shut up!" yelled Ralph coming to Piggy's rescue. They walked away, Jack was still laughing. "Haha Piggy Shit brain!" he said laughing, April reached over and slapped his thigh hard. "Ow! Shit god damn it, girl what was that for?" he asked turning to face April as he rubbed his now red thigh. "That was mean." "He is a fatty and annoying!" "Jack it was mean." "Whatever, April." he said quietly.


	3. The Fire

3. The Fire

Later on the boys grabbed large dried logs and sticks up to the hill for a fire, the girls followed with smaller sticks, all the while a call and response song going on: "They got my tv now I'm doing ids, I used to drive a Cadillac, now I'm marching in a pack. Oohooh!" their voices sang out. The logs were hauled up and put on top of each other in a tent formation, Jack leaned down and began to stricken two rocks together. "Ah shit, damn, hell I'll try sticks." he said grabbing to sticks and rubbing them together, Ralph came up with an idea. "Wait a minute, Piggy could I see your glasses?"asked Ralph reaching over and touching the glasses. "Hey." said Piggy as he held Ralph's arm with the glasses. "Trust me." Ralph said, as he leaned over and held the glasses over a soft tinder spot on the log pile. Soon smoke appeared and the whole log pile was in flamed, everyone began to cheer and dance. Suddenly, the flames grew out of hand, leaping into the grass and the one tree on the cliff. Boys and girls began to try and stomp it out, or beat it with coats and brush, April was so focused on getting the fire out, when her skirt caught fire. Jack saw and grabbed her, he used his jacket to put it out, she was not burnt, but her skirt now had a hole in it. "Thank you, Jack." she said. "Nah, don't mention it." he said and patted her shoulder, she smiled back at him. The whole top part of the cliff was burnt, including the tree. A fire watch was setup, one group would stay for four hours then another group and this would go on for most of the night. They all sat around a campfire in the middle, the little ones snuggled up together, Jack was telling a scary story. "He was running through the dark forest, pus everywhere. The thing wanted him. He then realized that what he thought were branches and trees brushing up against him, were really claws. Thousands of claws grasping him holding him as a prize for the thing. He tries to scream, AAH!" Jack screamed everyone jumped and shook in fright, Ella, Lyla and Faye laughed nervously. The boy with buck teeth began to cry, Laura and Piggy set about comforting him. "It's only a story, no need to cry." "Sh, Sh it's ok." "Here, you can have my cardigan to sleep with." said April smoothing his hair and handing him her soft cardigan. "God, you guys are such babies!" said Jack shaking his head back and smirking. For the next few days, it was all play and not serious things, many were swimming in the ocean or one of the pools. The boys simply stripped down to their underwear, the girls wore a tank top over their bras and just panties underneath; the water was always cool and nice to swim in, there were races, water fights and games.


	4. The Facts of Life

4. The facts of Life

One day April, Lyla and another girl named Maggie were swimming in a smaller pool near the river that connected to the ocean and the main drinking pool. Maggie who was only 12, was eager to have more older girls swimming with her rather than all the young boys. Suddenly, she felt something odd between her legs, looking down she saw a dark red liquid escaping from her private areas. "April, Lyla!" she screamed. "Help!" she yelled terrified. Lyla came over first then April. "What is it?" they asked hugging Maggie. "B-Blood." she said shaking, and pointing down. "Did you cut yourself?" "No, it just flowed out." Maggie was starting to cry. "It's ok...um, where is the blood coming from?" "My private area!" "Calm down, Maggie, I think you just got your period." "Really? Aren't I too young?" "No not at all I was 10 when I first got it." said April rubbing Maggie's shoulders. "I learned about menstruation in school, but I don't know that much about it." "Well, it means you can have a baby." "I know that, but why do we bleed and why does it hurt?" "We bleed because, the lining and possible placenta are being expelled. Because we aren't pregnant, it's a nest for the baby to grow in. It hurts because, our uteruses are contracting to push out the tissues." said April trying not to blush. "Its not easy to get used to, but over time you do." said Lyla. "Ok, thanks you guys." said Maggie. "Your welcome honey." said April hugging her and Lyla hugging them all. "I have some pads that you can stuff in your underwear, we could also use plant fluff and palm fronds too." said April helping Maggie out of the pool, Lyla followed behind and found a large elephant ear to cover up Maggie's lower half. They had planned to go back to the shelters, but bumped into Sheraton and Bill. "Hey you girls ok? We heard yelling and were worried if something had happened." "Nope we're good." "Totally." said April and Lyla holding the plant closer to Maggie. "What's with the plant?" "Oh girl stuff bye!" and off they went to the shelters, leaving Bill and Sheraton to wonder what had just happened. They set Maggie up with some items to keep herself clean and cheer her up, they did her hair in a pretty up do. Later that day as Ralph spoke at the assembly, he addressed that the small pool was also a good place to go and swim, however Lyla raised her hand. "Ralph, that's great and all but, couldn't the girls have a place for themselves? That pool is teeny and it would be nice if we could have a little privacy from time to time, you know for girl stuff." "Yea we agree." said the other girls. "Ok, a separate pool for the girls is a good idea. Just like how there are different bathrooms already on the island, alright anyone who is not a girl cannot go into the small pool, however the large one is for everyone and same goes for the waterfall." finished Ralph. "Why should they get privacy?" asked Lance with a sneer. "Damn are you that stupid, it's for when...ah...um...I...they." said Tex blushing and starting to laugh the other boys did too, the girls blushed and laughed nervously. "Geez it's for their time of month." said Pedro. Everyone stopped and looked up at him. "Whats a time of month?" asked the twins in unison. "Yeah what?" asked the other boys. "They need to...ah." "Bleed." said Jack aloud. "Yeah that's it." said Pedro. "Why?" asked a little one and a few others. "We will explain later." said Ralph sensing embarrassment from most of the girls. "Yea, later." said Jack nodding. They dispersed, the girls all walked together, whispering. "Oh my god! Can you believe them?" "Talking about our personal issues like that, seriously!" "Then Jack is saying why out loud, and Tex and the little ones!" "Why can't they just respect our privacy?" "Their hormonally challenged!" said Lyla causing all the girls to burst out laughing. "I know, I think they stare at us a lot more then they let on. Maybe even when we get dressed in the morning and after bathing, even when we use the bathroom." said Ella tossing her head. "Yea, I bet they like like us!" said Faye in school girlish glee."I think so, I mean we met them briefly, but I don't think they had girls at their academy. So we are the new playthings and forbidden fruit." said Sara thoughtfully. "Sara's right, we are their forbidden fruit and I agree they probably like like us and want to be more than friends." said Laura blushing. "No wonder their pants look super tight when we are around." said Tabitha, everyone turned to face her in surprise. "Geez Tabby! I thought you were all innocent and cute!" said Laura. "Yea, did not know you knew that." said April blushing and laughing. "Hey I have four brothers, three older, one younger. I have seen them get boners around girls they like or even just randomly, that will happen to guys all of a sudden. It's weird and kind of funny, my brother says that the average guy will get boners three times a day and four to five times at night." said Tabby with a devilish grin. "Oh my god!" shrieked the girls. "Holy Shit!" "Damn" "What the hell!" they yelled and laughed. They continued laughing and talking about periods, boys, sex and love. Meanwhile the boys were having a discussion about what the time of month was. "Jack do they really bleed?" "From what I'm told, they bleed a lot, sometimes for days." "How do you know?" "Friends back home and a few girlfriends." "Wow, Ralph did you know that?" "Of course we were told in health class." "Wow, I didn't know that at all. But why do they?" "Duh so they can have babies." "Babies? Like moms and teachers?" "Yes Peter just like moms and teachers." "How can they have babies?" "Well, I guess the baby must live the stuff that bleeds out and they only bleed when they don't have a baby inside." finished Ralph. "Cool, can guys have babies?" "Holy shit! Of course not! Men cannot have babies, girls only can have babies." said Jack who was exasperated and tired of the nagging questions. "How does the baby get there? Inside of a girl?" "The girls have eggs inside them that when mixed with a guy's sperm, it becomes a baby." said Piggy, cleaning his glasses. "How does guy stuff get into a girl?" "You little termite, they have sex." said Jack carving a face into a stick with his knife. "Oh, what's sex?" asked Peter. "It's... god damn it! I'm going hunting!" said Jack getting up, Roger, Tex and Bill following him. "Ralph what's sex?" asked Peter. "Sex is something only a guy and a girl do when their in love." said Ralph kindly, but impatiently. "Is it when they take their clothes off and the guy shoves his dick into the girl's hole where the blood comes out?" asked a little one with red hair and freckles. "Yes." said Piggy. "But not exactly like that." said Ralph. "Eww!" yelled all the younger boys, the twins as well. "I'm not doing that to my wife! Don't you have to pee in her too?" Ralph rolled his eyes, now wishing he had gone with Jack. "No, you don't. You put the sperm in her, geez grow up." said Pedro. "That's what you do with your wife." said Ralph. "Eww!" "Guess it will be easier when we're grown ups." said the twins. The awkward conversation was over and Ralph relaxed and ate a banana. The girls were oblivious as to what had gone on with the boys, but they figured that the boys had talked about the time of month and sex. "They are so dense!" said Rosaline brushing her hair. "Agreed, they are. So are most men." said Lyla. "I think Ralph is not dense, I think he is really nice." said Laura. "Oh my god, your in love with Ralph! I knew it our Laura is in love!" yelled Ella. Laura blushed and smiled shyly. The girls laughed loudly, love was such a delightful subject that needed to be prodded. " I know that April loves Jack!" yelped Faye. "What? No!" "Get off it girl your hooked on Jack!" "Ok I like him as a friend...ok more then a friend." said April blushing. They joined the boys later, everyone was by the beach or up in the palm trees. The awkwardness had not been forgotten, though, boys and girls would only talk small talk and not go in depth.


End file.
